1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to photosensitive devices and more particularly to compact camera modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machine component of a conventional automatic focus compact camera module and zoom compact camera module is electrically connected to an external circuit board by a cable or a flexible printed circuit board. The external circuit board is electrically connected to an image sensor, and thus, the image sensor and the corresponding compact camera module are indirectly electrically connected. The electrical connections between conventional compact camera modules are complicated and an encapsulating material is required to assemble the conventional compact camera module and the corresponding image sensor. As a result, process costs are relatively high and product size is relatively larger, such that device performance and yield are negatively affected.
Thus, a novel compact camera module is required to solve the described problems.